In addition to breast cancer examinations by palpation and ultrasound diagnosis, mammographic CT apparatuses have come to be used which can display within the breast in three-dimensional (3D) images.
PTL 1 discloses CT breast imaging made up of a gantry to which a cone-beam radiation source and a sensing device are mounted. The subject lies prone on a table having a breast insertion opening, with the gantry located so as to surround the breast.